Various types of wireless electronic tethers are known in the prior art. They are known to operate via RFID and other such technologies. The technologies currently utilized pose problems relating to interference, indoor operational difficulties, and power demands. These technologies further often require retrofit of further capabilities to devices for which loss and theft protection is desired. Further, current technologies in use do not automatically, without electronic signal from device to alarm unit, issue alarm. With Bluetooth technology, existing protocols are viable at and up to given distances only. Choice of protocol can determine that distance such that alarm is issued without signal from separated device to alarm unit required to initiate an alarm. What is needed is a wireless electronic tether that utilizes current technology and solves these problems through use of Bluetooth technology.